The Mark of Athena fanfiction
by xBookEaterx
Summary: Being a demigod, life is not easy. Being a demigod hero? Sometimes you can't say it's living. After learning that Jason and Percy were switched of camps, Annabeth is determined to find her boyfriend. But when the Argo II arrives at Camp Jupiter, things don't go according to plan. What happens when two powerful heroes get ripped appart by godly forces? 'Love' and 'Death'... Bad mix.
1. Dreams and Promises

**Ok, so this is my fanfic story of The Mark of Athena from the Heroes of Olympus series. I do not own any of the stuff by Rick Riordan. All rights to rick!**

T**his fanfic will be about the stressful love situations among our seven demigods! The prophecy "Wisdom's daughter walks alone/ the mark of Athena burns through Rome" shall be fulfilled... **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it! And please love Percy! (Hum sorry, he won't appear on this chapter) :( Any comments or suggestions are welcomed! I know this chapter is really short, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

ANNABETH

Annabeth hated hating hateful Percy because of his long absence. She just couldn't believe he had left her just like that. How dared he? Of course, it was mostly Hera's fault, but still… Couldn't she get a break?

She was trying hard to read that stupid book about Romulus and Remus but she couldn't make herself read more than three lines without thinking about how much she missed Percy. That Seaweed brain was driving her mad with worry. _What if he doesn't remember me anymore? What if he does, but he doesn't care about me now? What if he's got a Roman girl taking my place in his mind?_

All this thoughts made her chest hurt. She had tried to be positive, but really, after eight months, who could afford to think like that?

She threw the book and closed her eyes, sitting as she was on the Argo II 's deck. She tried to blank her mind. The least thing they needed now was a weeping leader confronting the Romans.

Leo came up to her as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, you okay? You are _so_ freaking pale…"

"I'm fine Leo. Thanks." For some reason, even though he was annoying, Leo was the only demigod at the time (besides Piper) that didn't bother her when he was around. Maybe it was because this idiot reminded her somehow to Percy. Speaking of idiots… "Why aren't you driving the ship?"

"No worries aboard please. This Mamma warship ain't going to crash while Leo's on board. I turned it into autopilot mode."

"Oh."

Maybe her lack of observations was what made Leo sit beside her and pass an arm around her shoulders in a totally friendly way.

"Hum, you know, Wise girl, you don't have to keep all your thoughts and feelings to yourself"

"Don't call me that" she said harshly.

"Okay, okay. Well… what I was saying is… you've got friends, Annabeth. I wish we were as good friends as Percy w—" His voice caught a little, and Annabeth noticed. "… is. Sorry. But you know? That stupid Dirt Woman ain't going to harm you anymore. Not with Flaming Valdez watching yours and Percy's back."

Annabeth almost smiled. Then she did something that clearly surprised Leo: she hugged him.

Since Percy had disappeared, Annabeth hadn't smiled to anyone. She hadn't laughed. And no way had she hugged somebody, especially a guy. She had been freaking sensitive about everything, and if someone got near to her, she would often reach for her knife, burst to cry, or shout at them. She felt like she was a complete mess without the son of Poseidon. She wasn't sure about anything now without that goofy Seaweed Brain.

She whispered in Leo's ear "Thank you Leo. For everything. You've been the one who's helped me the most to find Percy. I owe you a lot" He hugged her back, astonished.

"Then I guess we're hand to hand. Remember you taking us to camp Half- Blood? Man, I didn't know what life was until I tasted those tacos…"

Annabeth laughed. She felt the muscles of her face like cardboard. She decided:

"Leo, from now on I promise I'll also watch your back." She hit him playfully in the arm "Thank ya, _bro_."

Annabeth was finally beginning to feel hope again.

Then she heard Piper's scream.

* * *

OoO

They ran to Piper's room and found her spattered on the floor, her eyes closed, and moving her arms like she was trying to push something away.

As Jason entered the room, Leo and Annabeth rushed forward to assist her.

"Beauty Queen, wake up!" Leo shaked her but she wouldn't wake up. She kept screaming "Please don't. PLEASE. They've been hoping…"

Finally Annabeth whispered something in Piper's ear and her face relaxed. A moment later she opened her eyes.

" Wha— what are you guys looking at?" she asked, confused.

Jason shifted uncomfortable and looked at the others.

Annabeth spoke. "Piper, you were screaming madly. You got any dreams tonight?"

"Hum… you know… just dreams" But Annabeth could tell otherwise from the look on Piper's face. She didn't push harder, though. She knew how this dreaming business was.

Leo broke the silence. "Guys, I'll send a message to this Roman camp for them not to… you know, like, blow us down the sky." And he left. After an awkward silence, Jason went to eat whatever he found in the kitchen.

Annabeth was about to speak when she heard Leo:

"Hey! Greetings from your friends at Camp Half-Blood et cetera. This is Leo. I'm the…" he caught a little and then yelled "What's my title? Am I like admiral, or captain, or—"

"Repair boy" Piper yelled back and Annabeth almost cracked a laugh.

"Very funny, Piper," Leo grumbled. "So yeah, I'm… ah… supreme commander of the Argo II." Piper snorted and Leo continued "Yeah, I like that! Anyway, we're gonna be sailing toward you in about, I dunno, an hour in this big mother warship. We'd appreciate if you'd not, like, blow us out of the sky or anything. So okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out."

Piper said "That Leo…" she shook her head in disbelief "what are we gonna do with him?"


	2. The Supreme Commander

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.

******Annabeth**

They ran to Piper's room and found her spattered on the floor, her eyes closed, and moving her arms like she was trying to push something away.

As Jason entered the room, Leo and Annabeth rushed forward to assist her.

"Beauty Queen, wake up!" Leo shaked her but she wouldn't wake up. She kept screaming "Please don't. PLEASE. They've been hoping…"

Finally Annabeth whispered something in Piper's ear and her face relaxed. A moment later she opened her eyes.

" Wha— what are you guys looking at?" she asked, confused.

Jason shifted uncomfortable and looked at the others.

Annabeth spoke. "Piper, you were screaming madly. You got any dreams tonight?"

"Hum… you know… just dreams" But Annabeth could tell otherwise from the look on Piper's face. She didn't push harder, though. She knew how this dreaming business was.

Leo broke the silence. "Guys, I'll send a message to this Roman camp for them not to… you know, like, blow us down the sky." And he left. After an awkward silence, Jason went to eat whatever he found in the kitchen.

Annabeth was about to speak when she heard Leo:

"Hey! Greetings from your friends at Camp Half-Blood et cetera. This is Leo. I'm the…" he caught a little and then yelled "What's my title? Am I like admiral, or captain, or—"

"Repair boy" Piper yelled back and Annabeth almost cracked a laugh.

"Very funny, Piper," Leo grumbled. "So yeah, I'm… ah… supreme commander of the Argo II." Piper snorted and Leo continued "Yeah, I like that! Anyway, we're gonna be sailing toward you in about, I dunno, an hour in this big mother warship. We'd appreciate if you'd not, like, blow us out of the sky or anything. So okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out."

Piper said "That Leo…" she shook her head in disbelief "what are we gonna do with him?


	3. Un-speaking

****Disclaimer: I don't know the heroes of Olympus nor Percy Jackson (sad)  
I wished I owned Percabeth. they are the best couple in the whole Greek history. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Watch out for Stupid Dirt Women!  
Peace out.

Piper

"Piper, you've got to tell me. What was your dream about? I didn't want to push harder in front of the others, but I need to know."

Fear went back into Piper's chest. She wouldn't meet Annabeth's eyes. The dream…

"Please don't ask."

"I have to."

Piper sighed and talked a little too fast. "Gaea was chasing us. That's all"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes like she knew Piper was holding back something. But Piper couldn't help herself. The dream had been so horrible… she was afraid of it coming true. They had been hoping so much…

If she told Annabeth the truth, her confidence would probably wash away. Plus, Piper didn't even understand some parts of her nightmare. She had heard the voice of Gaea, taunting her… but then her voice was replaced by another one. Piper could tell it was a goddess who was talking to her. She had warned Piper about some danger related to a… mark? What had all that been about?

Trying to change the subject, she said:

"You should better worry about Leo. He's getting more serious these days…"

"Nah" Annabeth replied "He's a nice guy to have around."

Wait. Had she just heard that? Annabeth. The most serious girl at the time. Saying Leo was… nice? Was the world ending? Well, in theory, it probably was. But, I mean: Annabeth friends with Leo? That was freaking crazy. Still, it seemed to be true.

Piper just couldn't understand why Annabeth liked to have Leo around but hated being in the same room that Jason. She had noticed that. Every time Jason approached to Annabeth she would clench her fists and talk to him in a bitter tone. Jason never seemed to notice, but Piper knew there was something going on that made Annabeth hate Jason. And that made Piper sad. She had wished they would all be good friends. Now she would have to learn to live with a half of a family… Well, being a demigod, could she ask for more?

_And soon you won't even get that_. A cynical voice said inside her head.

_You wish, Stupid Dirt Woman_. She thought back. As to trying to prove to herself things would be all right today, she decided to take the first step.

"Come on Annabeth. Let's get you pretty for Percy."


	4. Things go fairly wrong

I don't own The Heroes of Olympus.

Love Percy! Ok. In this chapter, Percy and Annabeth finally meet!

Percabeth rocks!

**PERCY**

Percy was about to shout from excitement. After the Romans had received that scroll from that Leo-Sammy guy and they had had council in the Senate House, he was finally going to see her again. Annabeth. Oh, his chest felt like it was going to explode. He had missed her so bad…

Hazel approached to him. "You should calm down or we'll get a tsunami in here" She pointed at the river and Percy saw he had caused the water to be agitated.

He breathed and the river's flow went back to normal. "Sorry"

"It's okay" Frank said behind him "I guess it's normal for you to hyperventilate when you are going to meet your girlfriend again after—what? Six months?"

"Eight" Percy corrected.

"Ouch"

Hazel suddenly began touching his hair. "Percy, you should get yourself presentable for Annabeth. Look at that hair. Jeez!"

"Yes mom" Percy said.

"Comb your hair a little and straighten yourself, like you're trying to look dignified"

"How can I ever look dignified while I'm wearing my bed sheets?" He said pointing at his toga.

Hazel laughed.

"Don't let Reyna hear you"

"Nah" he replied "She's also waiting for someone"

"Indeed" a girl's voice said. He turned.

"Reyna! " Percy jumped and turned red. Frank and Hazel laughed, but Reyna didn't seem to care and turned to Percy "Are you sure Jason's on the ship?"

"As much as I'm sure I'll get hit by Annabeth today" he said smiling.

"Ouch. She can't be that grumpy, can she?" Frank asked.

"You bet" Percy couldn't help but smile again.

Reyna looked up and pointed at the sky "Here they come"

Somewhere in the crowd Octavian, the augur, yelled:

"The Greeks will attack our camp and our praetors! Attack!"

Some of the Romans—Octavian's _friends_— raised their weapons, but the rest looked at Reyna and Percy, waiting for orders.

Percy's voice boomed across the hill. "Lower your weapons!" He searched for the augur and found him staring at him with hatred, but he stood his ground "Octavian, I've told you: the Greeks are NOT our enemies! And right now, Jason, your old praetor shall come with them. Nobody here is to harm the Greeks. Understand?"

Octavian looked like he was going to reply, but then nodded. Right now, arguing with his praetor wouldn't help him at the time to gain more power.

Percy turned to face the ship and smiled as it landed on Roman territory. The first one to come down the ship was a blond guy who raised his hand and smiled warily "Hey, it's me, Jason" There was a collective gasp and then everybody cheered "Jason! Jason!"

Percy, watching his uneasy behavior, wondered: _If he and I got exchanged from our camps, did he forget his past too? Does he remember all these people?_

Reyna, forgetting all formalities, rushed forward and hugged Jason. He looked at her, startled, and awkwardly hugged her back. Percy saw the pain on Reyna's eyes. Then the pain changed to disappointment when she saw a pretty Greek girl staring at them. Percy was impressed by the girl's eyes. He couldn't tell which color they were. And she was just _gorgeous. Is this Jason guy in love with her?_

Percy felt bad for Reyna now. Why things got so hard for her? She was a nice girl, and Percy hoped that at least she would find the perfect guy for her soon.

A yell coming from the ship took him out of his thoughts.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU IDIOT! One thing is disappearing for two weeks Seaweed Brain, but EIGHT MONTHS? Seriously?" Percy only had time to see a glimpse of blond hair before he got tackled to the floor. Annabeth hit him hard in the stomach.

"Ouch" Percy laughed and looked at Hazel like: _what did I tell you?_ The he turned to Annabeth and try to say something, but the words got trapped. He managed :

"Hey"

What was wrong with him? Sure. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in eight months and he had said something as intelligent as _Hey_.

Annabeth let him go and stood up with tears in her eyes. She had seen him looking at Hazel.

"Percy, can't you remember me?"

Percy got to his feet, laughing. "Tell me: how could I ever forget those eyes and scolds of yours? I could never forget you, Wise Girl" thrilled, they wrapped each other in a hug. Annabeth began crying from happiness and soon, Percy found out he was crying, too. He didn't try to hide it, though.

Annabeth whispered in his ear "I missed you so much Seaweed Brain. Don't you ever do that to me again"

Percy took her by the shoulders and stared intently into Annabeth's gray eyes. With his thumb, he brushed of a tear from her cheek.

"I won't"

Annabeth looked like she was going to say something else, but Percy silent her with a kiss. She instantly relaxed and hugged him again. All the emotions exploded in Percy's chest. He wished the kiss would never end. The crowd sighed and cheered, but Percy didn't care. As they stood there, kissing among tears, Percy took Annabeth's hand and gripped it hard: he wouldn't let her go. A voice from behind interrupted the moment and they broke apart.

"Why don't we get a formal introduction before you guys start making out?" Hazel looked happy to see them together, and she looked meaningfully at Annabeth. "I'm Hazel. Given the circumstances, am I to suppose this is the legendary Annabeth?" she smiled.

Annabeth turned to Percy with a huge grin on her face. "you told them about me?"

"Oh, man, he just wouldn't stop talking about you. I guess you were the only person he remembered besides from himself." He reached out his hand "I'm Frank. Son of Mars"

Annabeth smiled radiantly. Then she said:

"well, then I guess I should introduce my companions." She called the pretty girl, who immediately came and smiled. "Percy, Hazel, Frank, this is Piper." Annabeth said "she's a daughter of Aphrodite… or Venus, whatever."

"Nice to meet you all" she turned to Percy " Oh, and I must say I'm delighted to finally meet the famous Percy Jackson" Jason approached to them. He was frowning, but he was clearly trying to hide it. He looked at Percy's toga and then at his face. "Percy Jackson. Pleased to meet you" his voice said otherwise "I'm Jason. Son of Jupiter, Lord of the sky" he said that like he was trying to sound all powerful, but Percy just nodded.

"Nice to finally meet the defeater of Krios" at that, Jason smiled, proudly. Percy continued "And now that you are back, I guess I can finally stop using my bed sheets." Everyone laughed, except Jason. What was wrong with him? Had Percy done something to him? He took out his toga. Fortunately he had worn his normal clothes under his praetor clothes this morning. He reached the purple cloak to Jason "You can have your praetorship back"

Jason immediately took the toga, looking satisfied for once.

"Whoa! You. Are. Exactly. As. Annabeth. Described. You!" Percy turned and went face to face with the Leo-Sammy guy.

"Leo!" he said.

"O Holy Hephaestus! You know my name?"

"Got your message this morning" Percy smiled. Reyna began making her way to them. "It was genius to do that scroll you know? Worthy of a true son of Hephaestus, as I assume you must be."

Leo began to release smoke from emotion. Literally.

Reyna reached them and took Percy by the arm. Immediately, Annabeth put her guard up, fiercely. Reyna seemed to notice and let go.

"Percy we must do Senate at the Senate House. Now. Octavian is spreading panic among the Romans."

"Don't worry" Percy said "Nothing can go wrong right now." Boy, he was wrong. Just as he said that, he noticed the heat coming from Leo rising drastically. Leo looked alarmed. Piper screamed. "Leo! Cool down! You will explode or something."

Leo looked horrified "I can't! There's this voice in my head…!"

Percy was about to call the river when fire got out from Leo's body. The explosion was so hard; it sent Percy and Reyna flying through the air. Then something hit him hard in the head, and Percy blacked out.


	5. Alleged traitors

All rights to Rick Riordan! (God! I hate to say that! I wish the whole story AND Percy were mine!)

Please love Percabeth!

****Piper

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled Percy's name for what seemed ages. When the dust cloud cleared, Piper saw him lying unconscious on the ground, next to Reyna, who had also been left out of combat. Leo ran to her aid, saying "Sorry! Sorry! I wasn't trying to— I swear!" But the guy named Octavian said "You see? Look what the Greeks have done! We welcomed them and they thanked us by attacking our praetors! Get them!"

The Romans were confused but some of them were also angry, looking in disbelief at the unconscious Percy. They took Leo by the arms and started pulling him towards a gray building in the east part of the camp. He yelled and tried to escape, but he couldn't. Even his power didn't seem to work.

Annabeth had run to Percy's side and laid his head in her lap, worried. She kept yelling his name, but he didn't react. The shock had been too strong… Jason was next to her, holding Reyna and calling her desperately.

Annabeth raised her head. "We must take him to the River" She called with anguish in her voice. Two Romans also took Piper by the arms and tied her hands together. She couldn't say anything. It seemed like her tongue had suddenly decided not to work. She could only attend to what was happening right now. Octavian said "Rome! Pay attention! Can't you see? This Graecus girl wants to murder our newly chosen praetor! They shall all be imprisoned and be given sentence for their betrayal!"

"I am not a traitor, you son of a gorgon!" Annabeth yelled, furious "Percy heals with the water, ignorant! He's a son of Nep—"

"Silence!" Octavian cut her in mid-sentence . "None of this lies will be tolerated Graecus! Take the traitor Jason as well, as a precaution. Take them!" Annabeth began punching and biting anyone who got near to her or Percy. Octavian pointed at Frank and Hazel "and take those two as well"

The Roman campers finally tied Annabeth. She started screaming and trying to get to Percy, but they wouldn't let her. Four sons of Mercury carried Percy and Reyna into stretchers and took them to what seemed to be the infirmary. Then someone put her a cap on the head so she couldn't see anything. Her vision went all black. She could only hear Annabeth's screams and Jason calling Reyna in a worried voice that made her chest hurt.


	6. Praetor commands

This is getting hard for Reyna, like it gets hard for everybody on Earth. I hope you guys can relate :)

Enjoy :)

**Reyna**

She woke up with a headache worthy of the birth of Athena. Reyna opened slowly her eyes. She found her self lying on a soft matress in the infirmary. Percy was unconscious in the bed next to her. Feeling an uneasy lump in the mouth of her stomach, she got to her feet and touched Percy in the arm. He didn't move. She saw a piece of ambrosia in a table and took a piece. Then she introduced a bit in Percy's mouth. Instantly, he moved. He turned weakly in the matress and mutered in his sleep with his mouth still full of ambrosia "Shut up Octavian" and he began snoring. Reyna stifled a laugh. Was he always like that, or only when he was wounded? she shaked him again.

"Hey, super sleepy-drooling man. Wake up"

"Please don't kill me Wise Girl"

Now Reyna laughed hard. "Come on silly, it's me, Reyna"

Percy screamed and fell of the bed. Reyna couldn't stop laughing.

"Ouch" Percy said getting to his feet "Geez Reyna! Could you please be less scary while waking me up?"

"Me, scary? You should see yourself when you fight! That _is_ scary"

"Yey!"

"Oh, shut up. Let's go searching for the others. By the way, why are we here? I mean, in the infirmary."

Percy scratched his head, apparently confused. "I don't recall. I kindda remember… an explosion? What was that about?"

"Dunno. Let's go get some answers and an aspirin. My head still hurts."

"Mine too"

Reyna took her sword from the table and reached Percy his pen. "Thanks" He said "I really need it to write IDIOT on Octavian's face"

Reyna smiled. It felt so good to laugh comfortably with a friend. How long had it been since Reyna had had a friend? Nine months? Jason hadn't been just her friend the last weeks before he disappeared. Now Reyna was laughing again with this powerful Greek guy who didn't care about power. Percy was so nice… and he seemed to like her too. Just in a friendly way, though.

Reyna was surprised when she felt the strange hop of her heart when she stared at Percy. He had his goofy grin on his face and he was talking about something that sounded like "Annabeth is gonna kill me." Her heart jumped again, and she noticed she had felt a sensation she didn't like. Was she… jealous? Gods, why was life so difficult? Could it be possible she felt something towards Jason _and_ Percy? No! she had to get out of the way. She knew Percy would never love anyone rather than Annabeth, and Annabeth would kill her if she discovered she liked Percy. Why can't I control my heart? She thought sadly.

"Reyna, did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?"

" I said the camp is empty. That means we have problems. Or we'll get them soon." He studied her carefully with those beautiful green eyes of his "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, you know, feeling wary."

"Oh, yeah, well, me too." He smiled and continued walking, this time towards the Senate House. " Something tells me they are —" A growl interrupted him. He turned just in time to avoid being slashed to pieces by the hell hound's claws. Reyna drew her sword and slashed. The hellhound growled in pain, but he ignored her. He jumped over Percy and knocked him down.

"Percy!"

But the battle wasn't over. Reyna knew a hero like Percy couldn't be killed easily. She slashed another cut on the creature's back. It' didn't turn. Frustrated, she jumped over it and pushed it off Percy. He got to his feet with difficulty. He was limping. Reyna saw he was bleeding from a gash in his leg. He also had a big cut in the face. It looked bad. Percy had the scary and powerful look in his face now. he drew Riptide and, with a shout, he attacked. The hellhound din't stand a chance. Percy slashed over and over again. He moved faster than any hero that Reyna had ever seen. He fought like a demon. Reyna almost felt sorry for the hellhound. But it soon crumbled to dust and the wind blowed the ashed away. Percy stared fiercely to nowhere. He seemed to be like in a trance. Then he started limping towards the Little Tiber. "Are you hurt?" He asked Reyna.

"No" She said, stunned.

"good, cause this aches"

Before Reyna could reply anything, Percy jumped into the river and dissapeared underwater.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, but he didn't answer. Two minutes passed slowly until Percy got out of the River. His face was okay now, and he had stopped limping. Reyna couldn't help but notice his clothes were dry. "How on Earth do you do that?"

"What?"

"The whole thing" she gestured towards his face and his clothes.

"Oh. it's a Poseidon thing. Neptune, whatever. I heal with the water."

"Oh" Reyna wished she could do that.

"Well,"Percy said "I guess we must go to the Senate House"

And so they went. The sound of Octavian's voice got irritably to her ears. "And that's why they should all be judged. The Greeks attacked us, and they will get a punishment for their betrayal "

Percy's face hardened. He stormed into the Senate House

"Octavian! Shut up! No one is to be punished!"

Octavian yelled. He had clearly hoped Percy and Reyna wouldn't appear during the meeting.

"Praetors! The son of Vulcan almost killed you!"

Reyna suddenly remembered. Leo had begun smoking and then, he had released an explosion.

"It was an accident Octavian!"

Percy took octavian by the shirt "Where are the Greeks?" the whole room went silent. Percy's aura was glowing with power. Everyone curled up in their places. Octavian flinched. "Praetor, the boy tried to—"

"Shut up!" Percy shouted "Where did you put them?" Shaking, Octavian pointed at a gray building downhill. Percy threw him hard against the floor and turn towards the entrance "You will set them free. Now." then he turned to Reyna "Come on. I need you, Praetor"

Her stomach flinched, and she followed.


	7. Lifting spirits

I do not own PJO or HoO :'(

Please comment! I love you!

**Piper**

Piper found herself in a prison cell next to Annabeth. She was muttering in Greek. Piper looked in her surroundings. Frank and Hazel were imprisoned in the cell next to hers, looking confused. Jason was in the cell in front of them. Leo was in the opposite side of Piper's prison, his face grim. Piper could see a tear flickering down his cheek.

"Repair boy, what happened?"

"I don't know" he sobbed "I got really excited when I saw Percy. Then a voice started talking in my head"

"Gaea?"

"No. this voice was different. It was... I can't describe it" He sytarted crying for real. Piper was impressed. She had never seen him cry. As annoying as he was, it broke Piper's heart to see him sad. He continued "I'm so, so, sorry guys. I ruined every single thing. I'm sorry"

"Repair boy..."

"Don't call me that" He said harshly.

And with that, silence reigned over the prison.

Then another sob broke it. But it was not Leo's. It was Annabeth.

Piper hugged her. She didn't push her apart, fortunately. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? MY PERCY IS WOUNDED! and that stupid guy Octavian wouldn't take him to the water! He could—"

"Annabeth, he's okay, I'm sure of it" Jason said "If he's officialy a Praetor, the Romans won't let him die." Leo was silently crying.

"This was supposed to be a good day for me! not a disaster!"

"but—"

"Seaweed brain! Come back!" She turned to Piper " They took him away from me!" She cried really hard with a mad look in her eyes. She hugged Piper and cried in her shoulder.

"Hey... I'm sure he will come for us. Don't worry."

"He will?" she said like a little girl.

"Of course! you should be the first one to know that! who saved you from Atlas?"

"Him" she sobbed. Jason opened his mouth. He hadn't heard most of the stories of Percy's achievements. The Greeks— including her— were forbidden to tell him anything in case he was a spy.

Piper continued.

"Who retrieved the lightning bolt?"

"Percy" Annabeth said.

"Who discovered how to activate those statues at the Titan War?"

"I did!"

Gods, this is soooo not easy! Piper thought. Try another one.

"Who killed medusa?"

"Percy"

"Who guided you across the Maze?"

"Mortal Rachel"

Geez! Piper thought.

"Who defeated Kronos?"

"Percy" Annabeth sighed, more cheerful.

"Who—"

"Who's the one whose plans always work?" A powerful and reassuring voice said. Piper turned. Percy was staring at Annabeth with a huge grin on his face.

"Percy!" Annabeth stood up, radiantly. Then she frowned "Wait. _My_ plans are the ones that work! _you_ always spoil everything!"

"Oh, really?" His grin grew larger. "What about Capture the flag?"

"Well—"

"What about me saving you from the sirens?"

"Hum—"

"What about—" he got closer and whispered so that no one except Annabeth and Piper could hear "what about the kiss in the canoe lake?"

Annabeth laughed and turned red. "Well, I guess you are right. I would have liked to see Clarisse's face when we didn't go out"

Piper wondered what had happened that day. Then she remembered something. August 18th Annabeth used to say. Percy's birthday. The day Percy and Annabeth had finally gotten together. Piper sighed in her insides. Wasn't it romantic?

Reyna entered behind Percy and watched at a distance. Wait. Had Piper just seen hurt in Reyna's eyes? Piper suddenly felt bad for her. Not only because Jason liked Piper, but also because she could sense a wave of love from Reyna to Percy. But Percy only had room for Annabeth in his heart.

Piper felt sympathy for her. She prayed silently to her mother: _Please mom, give her a love soon._

Annabeth said "Get us out of here Seaweed Brain" Okay that wasn't very romantic, but Percy's eyes sparkled when he heard that. "'Course Wise Girl" He took a key out of nowhere and opened the cell.

Annabeth rushed out and kissed him. She whispered in his ear "thank you Percy. For everything" He hugged her "Thank _you,_ wise girl. Even when I had lost most of my memories, you were always the bright spot in my mind"

Piper could swear in that moment Reyna was holding back a single tear. Frank said "Hum, Percy, could you open our cell too?"

Percy grinned. "Yeah, Sure. I'm sorry."

When all of them were free Percy said "let's go eat something. Gods, I could eat one of Apolo's cows right now"

Annabeth snorted "You can trust him"

"Hey! I was just saying!"

"Aha."

"Gagh! Never mind" Percy rolled his eyes. Again. Reyna looked hurt.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Were getting closer...


	8. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.

Jason

Jason was furious. No. Not only that. He wanted to squeeze whatever he found in his way—Percy's neck, for example. He was tired, annoyed, he felt lonely, and why not? He was jealous. A lot.

That Greek moron had stolen him everything he had worked his entire life for.

Piper looked at him "You okay?"

"Sure" He lied.

Piper said "Good." and then turned to Percy to ask him more about his achievements. Jason rolled his eyes and walked at the back, feeling misunderstood and lonely.

All of them— including Reyna which made him uncomfortable— sat at the table of the Fifth Cohort. Reyna and Piper were sitting next to Jason, but they were eager to hear about Percy's adventures. Annabeth didn't want to talk about what had happened after Percy had saved Olympus. Or the Empire State Building. Never Mind.

"Oh, COME ON! Tell me what happened back at Olympus!" Piper said. Percy instantly started talking, a little too quickly. He seemed confused, but he started "After Kronos was gone, the gods entered the Throne room—" Annabeth punched him hard in the arm and whispered.

"That was supposed to be our secret Seaweed Brain!" but Percy continued. Strangely, he had a shocked expression on his face. But he didn't stop talking. "They offered us we could have any gift we wanted. Annabeth was named the official architect of Olympus. Zeus told me he knew what I would ask. And he said what he was going to give me was the biggest gift of all."

"SEAWEED BRAIN! STOP. NOW." She was acting furious, looking cautiously at every roman camper, as if she was afraid they'd hear what Percy was about to say. He looked like he wanted to stop too, but he couldn't. "He offered me imm—"

Jason noticed Percy was speaking about something private against his will. Suddenly it drawn on him: Piper had used her charm speak without notice. She seemed to get to the same conclusion and hit her forehead with her hand and shouted "Stop!" Percy's voice trailed off and he sighed, relieved.

"So sorry!" Piper said "I used my Charm speak by mistake! You don't have to say anything personal"

Annabeth glanced at her, angry. "You should watch out your powers, then."

Percy looked at her in awe "Are you a charmspeaker? That explains a lot."

"What?"

"hum. That you are a daughter of Aphrodite, that's all"

"Aha. And?"

"Well… you kindda remind me of someone"

"Who?"

"Silena Beauregard. She was the Aphrodite cabin counselor during the Titan War."

"Oh."

Silence was made. Then Percy's number one fan spoke "So!" Leo said "I heard you did like a whole lot of things in here. Man! You're a legend! I mean, nobody could stop talking about you back in Camp Half-Blood. I mean, we got back and it was like: Percy did this, Percy did that. Man you're awesome. Everybody was worried about you. Aphrodite kids cried for you! Can you teach me to do that?"

Percy laughed "man, you don't want to. Most of the time I get annoyed because of the attention. It makes me feel so uncomfortable... Plus. There are many other heroes at Camp. I'm just me. The stupid guy who spoils everything." He looked at Annabeth. "And I'm Annabeth's boyfriend. That's my biggest accomlishment" Annabeth smiled and looked lovingly at Percy.

At that, Jason saw annoyed Piper sighed with pleasure watching the couple. He could even tell Reyna's eyes had shone like they had when Percy and Reyna had come to free them from the prison. Jason felt a twinge of pain in the heart. Now he did feel lonely. And he realized something else that made him feel uneasy. He missed Reyna. He had missed her since he had remembered her. And even before. Jason had felt something was missing in his insides. And now Percy Jackson was stealing her heart. As confused as he was between Piper and Reyna, Jason noticed he was longing to kiss Reyna, like he should have done a long time ago.

Suddenly something moved in his insides. He stood up abruptly and took Reyna by the arm. Everybody turned to them. Both Piper and Reyna looked concerned. Jason said

"I need to have a word with you. Now." And he pulled her up the table towards the lake.


	9. The heart of the SPQR

You guys must know writing this chapter was a hard task. It's 12:15 a.m. and I've just finished. I really hope you guys like it! I wonder if you can relate the feeling Reyna will get ;)

All rights to Rick Riordan!

PLEASE ENJOY!

Peace out.

Reyna

They got to the lake really fast. Jason took Reyna by the wrists and held her in front of him. He was breathing heavily. Reyna couldn't resist against Jason's strength, so she looked into his eyes. They were so full of sadness... but they also had that electrifying energy that made her shiver. Jason spoke at last:

"Reyna... I've been thinking... I've been feeling... " He seemed to be struggling for words. He gulped and tried to continue but his throat made a choking sound. Reyna suddenly realized he was sobbing, holding a storm in those beautiful blue eyes. And as tears tracked down his cheeks, it started to rain. Reyna felt a strange lump in her throat. She wanted to hug him, to tell him how much she had missed him. How much she had cried and dreamed of him. But she didn't know what to do now that Piper was on the way. She could only say "Jason, what's wrong?"

He sat on the mud and sank his head in his hands, looking miserable. It began to rain harder. A thunder boomed across the sky.

"Jason" She sat next to him and put her arm around him. He rested his head in her shoulder and Reyna couldn't help but shiver.

At last, Jason managed " Do you know how lonely I've felt? Do ya? Have you got any idea of how it feels to be taken away from home and not rememering anything? Not even remember the people you love?" At that he turned to Reyna. She womdered if he was talking about her and that thought sent a warm sensation to her toes. She forgot about the rain. "I was in danger, _and_ alone. Now that I come back home, I _still_ feel like a complete stranger. I'm _still_ alone. And now that conceited guy, Perseus Jackson, comes here, goes to Alaska, and all of a sudden _he's_ the leader."

"Jason, no one could ever forget you're our leader"

Jason exploded and got to his feet. Thunder shook the Earth. "YOU DON'T GET IT! I DONT WANT TO FEEL JUST THE LEADER. I WANT TO FEEL LIKE I'VE GOT A HOME IN HERE! I want to feel I've got a family! And since that guy came here, I've got none of that. Everything is vanishing. Even... even you!"

That was what detonated the bomb inside got to her feet to and pushed Jason in the chest with her finger. "Oh, STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH! Do you think you've been the only one who has suffered? That you've been the _only_ one who's been lonely? Just think of me having Octavian pestering me with questions and prophecies and asking me to give him your place!. Plus, Rome is Rome!. We need someone we can follow. We have _rules_ Jason, not only _wishes_. The Romans chose Percy as Praetor cause we _needed_ him" She stopped to take a breath and said shyly "but that doesn't mean I didn't need you. "

They looked at each other stunned. They had revealed every single feeling of their insides. Crying, they wrapped each other in a hug. Jason took a wet strand of Reyna's hair and cupped her chin in his hands so they were face to face. Reyna rested her forehead against his and sighed. "I've missed you so bad..."

When he kissed her, Reyna felt like a lightning full of tenderness and passion had strucked her. As their lips brushed, Reyna wanted to transmit him everything she had held back for months.

But the moment had to end somehow. Octavian's voice was heard all over Camp Jupiter.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN PERSEUS JACKSON! I SWEAR!"


	10. Shattered confidence

All rights to Rick. Guess I should just go and cry in the corner…

Percy

Percy was acting mad. And not without reason.

When Jason had pulled Reyna apart, with a strange look in his face, Octavian rushed to the Fifth Cohort table and looked at Percy meaningfully.

"May I have some words with you, _Praetor_?" he said.

"Gagh. I'm not Praetor anymore Octavian. Jason is."

"Good" He said with poison in his voice "Rome needs to lead Rome. Not intruders who do not know anything about Rome."

Percy rolled his eyes and breathed, trying to keep himself from strangling Octavian. "What is it now, augur? have you got something truly important to tell me? Because if not, I think your stuffed animals are missing you. Mommy should go with them."

Octavian clenched his fists. "Look _graecus_. I've got some news in here. Things even I considered important to tell you. I wouldn't like it if you regreted not hearing what I was going to say. Now, can I have those words with you?" Percy clenched his jaw, but something told him he should go. He took Annabeth's hand and they both stood up to follow Octavian. He stopped them. "Ah ah ah. It is only you, graecus, i'm going to talk to. Stay here, blondie."

Percy was going to reply, but Annabeth whispered in his ear "It's okay Seaweed Brain. I'll stay. Just... take care."

Percy turned to face her. Something told him he should tell Annabeth what Ella had said. "Wisdom's daughter walks alone. the mark of Athena burns through Rome."

"What?" Annabeth breathed. Octavian had a shocked look in his face. Percy frowned.

"What did you say?" Annabeth repeated.

"Hum..." He couldn't talk about Ella in front of Octavian, so he just said "It's nothing. Something I heard on the quest to Alaska. Just... take care too." Percy gave Annabeth a soft kiss in the cheek before he faced Octavian. "Good. I'm going with you."

Octavian guided him to a corner behind a column. "It is my duty to inform you about a new prophecy. A prophecy of which, strangely, you already know the half."

"Just continue" Percy grumbled. It started to rain._Please tell me it's not Jason who's making it rain_, Percy thought.

Octavian straightened himself and cleared his throat.

_" Earth shall toughen up the born/_

_A sacrifice must fix what once was torn/_

_Wisdom's daughter walk's alone/_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome."_

Percy wondered what the prophecy meant. The sacrifice part..._it didn't sound like fun._ Percy felt he should tell Annabeth immediatly. He was turning to leave when he catched a glimpse of Octavian raising an eyebrow. He stopped in his tracks.

"Octavian what—?"

Suddenly a cloud of dust blocked his vision. He heard screams. He rushed to the Fifth Cohort table.

"Annabeth" He had a strange feeling in his heart, as if something had been suddenly taken away from him. "Annabeth!" He shouted. He tripped over something that was lying on the floor and fell. He stood up and crossed the Hall to the other corner. "Annabeth!"

When the dust cleared, he found his friends spattered on the floor with confused expressions and fear in their faces "Annabeth" He murmured. But she was nowhere to be seen.

With a mad expression, Percy shouted "Where is she? Where's Annabeth?! Tell me!" He shaked Leo, who looked concerned too.

"I dunno man! Was here a sec ago!"

"ANNABETH!" Percy was worried out of his mind.

Piper took him by the arm. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but a powerful voice interrupted. The Earth shook, causing horror in the crowd.

_Do not search longer Perseus... it will only cause you pain... Wisdom's daughter is to follow her path without you... Forget about her and go to Rome. Nothing else can be done..._

Percy opened his eyes with horror. "Who are you?"

_You know who I am..._

"Bring her back Stupid Dirt Face!"

The voice sounded inside Percy's head, hurting Percy and making him mad. His vision became blurred. He could only catch the image of an opaque Piper who was looking at him, worried. Her lips were moving but he couldn't hear anything but a skirl and that strange voice. It sounded so painful inside his mind... he fell to his knees, covering his temples, trying to make it stop. He screamed GO AWAY! and suddenly everything went silent. His vision went black as he fell...

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

_He was in a forest... the voice sounded nearby. He ran. Suddenly he saw Annabeth, standing in a clearing, talking to someone... it's just that Percy couldn't see who. Annabeth screamed "You can't ask me that!" and bursted crying. Percy ran and tried to hug her, but he couldn't get to her. Something pulled him back, taking him away from Annabeth..._

"Percy!" He opened his eyes, startled and breathing heavily. "Ah!" he shouted, and whoever was standing beside him backed.

When his vision cleared he could see he was spatered on the Dining Hall, tears running down his face. Piper was crouching, looking at him, concerned. Hazel was shaking him by the shoulder. Percy sat down, feeling dizzy. "What are you looking at?"

Hazel smiled, relieved. "Hum, just nothing. You passed out, but of course, that's not unusual. And not even important" she said with sarcasm. Percy got it.

"Oh. Right." He closed his eyes. He was feeling better... but suddenly the memories of the recent events reached him painfully. He got to his feet. "The voice! Where's Annabeth?"

Piper said "Percy there was no voice... You were just..."

"That stupid graecus deserved it" Octavian muttered between his teeth, probably thinking no one would hear, but Percy did. He turned with rage in his eyes and raised Octavian by the shirt. "Now, you! What did you do to her? Did you help Gaea? Huh?" Octavian looked scared, but then he frowned, trying to look agressive.

"Of course I didn't, you idiot! I think you both deserve what happened, yes, but I'm loyal to Rome!"

"You took me aside so I wouldn't help her in time!"

"Imbecile! How dare you? I—" He didn't finish. Percy angrier than he had been in his whole life, threw Octavian against the floor, where he landed with a crash.

Percy realized too late that he shouldn't have done that. Humiliating Octavian like that in font of the romans wasn't a good idea. Octavian got to his feet and shouted " YOU ARE A DEAD MAN PERSEUS JACKSON! I SWEAR!"

Percy couldn't think clearly. He dumped the table and hit a column with his fist.

"Percy STOP!" Hazel shouted. Reason came back to Percy. What happened to me? What have I done? he thought. With tears in his eyes, he backed up, slowly. Everybody was staring at him in shock.

" I— I'm sorry" He managed. The abscence of annabeth made his heart ache. "I—" he turned and ran away, not really knowing what he would do.

"Percy! What happened?" he heard Reyna, but he didn't care.

He kept running, hoping they would leave him alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.

Please enjoy and love Percabeth!

Peace out. ;)

Percy

He ran desperately to the River. Perhaps he would feel better in the water. He wanted to cry. That was not fair! Why on Earth had Annabeth been taken away from him? Couldn't he have some minutes alone with her? Or even some minutes _WITH_ her? Gods. Demigod life sucked.

Running faster than he had run in his whole life— even when he had run away from lots of monsters— Percy got to the River. He was about to take a dip when he saw her. Annabeth. She was standing on the opposite side of the river, staring intently into the water.

The relief he had felt when he saw her turned into indignation. "Hey! Annabeth!" she turned. Percy continued " What the _hell_ was that? I was worried sick!"

She smiled briefly. Then her face turned grim. " It was nothing Seaweed brain. I can take care of myself"

" Did you—?"

" No. I didn't. And it wasn't Octavian either." she answered sharply. Percy didn't understand her behavior. She looked sad. But _why_?

"Annabeth—"

"No Percy. Please let me speak. I... It won't be me. You may think... but no. And it's not Leo, okay?"

"What are you—?"

"Understand?"

Percy nodded. "Come here" he said.

"No. I can't. There's no time. Please don't hate me. It's all because of you."

That didn't sound good. What was happening? "Wise girl... is everything okay?"

"No. And it will get worse. The Mark of Athena... I know what it means."

Before Annabeth could do anything, Percy called the river. He ran over the water to the other side.

Great. Now he was out of roman terrytory. It was like saying: _Hey! Euryale! Stheno! Come and kill me if you want! I'm 100% vulnerable now!_

He turned to face Annabeth and took her hand. He pointed at the Little Rome. "Look over there. When I first came here... Well, you know, I had no memories. But I never forgot about you. And I kept thinking how much you would like the city. I even thought... this could be our oasis of peace when this is over."

"I don't know if this will ever end" She replied. "Percy... I'm scared"

He gripped her hand more tightly "You won't be harmed now, Wise Girl."

"No. I know. _You will._" She whispered back. Percy noticed she was trembling and wrapped her in a hug.

" Don't worry about me. Nothing will happen to me if you are around"

She breathed in his ear "_That's the point!_"

Before Percy could think anything else, Annabeth kissed him. Now he _really_ felt like he _had_ a seaweed brain. The kiss was so full of emotion and tenderness... It was like Annabeth wanted to express how much she loved him. The thought sent a wave of warmth through his whole body. _She loves me_, he thought. He kissed her back, as if he was saying: I love you too. They stood there, embraced, for what seemed kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her lips... even her neck. Then her lips again. Percy kissed Annabeth lovingly. Until now, he hadn't dared to say the three words. But now he would tell her. Annabeth seemed to get to the same thoughts. She pulled Percy apart with love shining in her eyes and opened her mouth, but Percy spoke first.

"Annabeth I— I love you."

Annabeth hugged him fiercely. She was shaking again. "I love you too Perce... but that will only make things worse."

Startled, Percy asked "What do you mean?"

But Annabeth wasn't there anymore. She was gone.

Percy heard Gaea's voice laughing as he crouched to pick the only thing Annabeth had left. It was her owl-shaped the back he read:

D.O.D. in G.

and: Percy.

run.

Now Percy got it: Annabeth had left with some loyal purpose. She was probably trying to protect him... And Percy cried. Cause he understood Annabeth was gone now. And he would probably never see her again. He fell in his knees and buried his face in his hands, praying that she would be okay.

He stopped crying when he heard the whisper behind him. _Perseus_... The voice called his name again and again... The air wrapped him in its overwhelming dance, undoing his hair beyond the possible. Then Percy heard it. It was a song in greek:

_μόλις βάλω το κεφάλι σας πίσω τώρα_

_Μην την αφήσετε να πάει με την αυγή_

_Καταπολέμηση μέχρι το τέλος για την αγάπη_

_Τύχη και μπορεί να σας δώσει κάποια τύχη_

Somehow, Percy knew what the song said:

_Just lay your head back now_

_Don't let her go with the dawn_

_Fight to the end for love_

_and Tyche might give you some luck._

Tyche. What on Earth was that? A sickness? Geez, now Percy didn't understand. Tyche.

He put Annabeth's owl bead in his leather necklace and breathed deeply. There was just one way to bring her back.

Rome.

Tyche... really?

With the name in his head, he ran to find the others.


End file.
